Marie Lara-Rutter
Biography Marie Lara-Rutter (Birthname: Ri Min-Li) (born September 16, 2015) is a North Korean girl, she was born in Pyongyang, North Korea, her biological father Ri Kon-Yung was a soldier and a DMZ border guard and mother Ri Ji-Min was a housewife and a part time soldier, she had to put her up for adoption to protect her, the parents promised they could see her someday when she visits North Korea, she sees her parents once a year. History Marie (Born Ri Min-Li) was born in Rangnang District (Chosŏn'gŭl: 락랑구역, Rangnang-guyŏk), Pyongyang to Ri Kon-Yung and Ri Ji-Min, two KPA soldiers and her father being a DMZ Border Guard, she was put up for adoption at the age of 1 due to Taliban threatening her mother to kill her baby, as a result, her parents couldn't leave North Korea, she was later adopted by the Laras, sadly, Jack died when she was four and her mother remarried, gaining a stepsister, Laura. Birthday Parties *11th Birthday ~ The Simpsons themed party and a visit to Chick-Fil-A. Appearance She is a girl of average height and weight, she wears a black top, a pair of jeans, and has black hair and brown eyes. Personality She is shy and only finds comfort watching her favorite TV program called The Simpsons, she is bullied by classmates and her younger sister Laura due to her North Korean ancestry, even though she is from the most anti-American nations in the world, she tends to be very loving and kind to nations North Korea hates. Family Tree *Father: Danny Rutter (1998-) (Adopted) Ri Kon-Yung (1996-) (Biological) *Mother: Zoe Lara (1997-) (Adopted) Ri Ji-Min (1996-) (Biological) *Brother: Myles Lara-Rutter (2026-) *Sisters: Laura Lara-Rutter (2022-), Samantha Lara-Rutter (2026-) *Husband: Andrew Tinnings (2015-) *Father-in-Law: Tinnings ( -) *Mother-in-Law: Tinnings (née: ) ( -) *Aunts: *Uncles: *Cousins: Joey, Sarah, Gwendolyn, Roxanne *Grandmothers: Lisa Rutter (née: ) ( -), Matilda Lara (née: ) ( -) *Grandfathers: Ernest Rutter ( -), Christopher Lara ( -) Quotes In North Korea for me, It follows the birth of Kim Il-sung, not Jesus, it's really stupid in Korea, but you'll get used to it! ~ Marie touring North Korea. It's not easy being someone from North Korea, much like you, I get bullied, You know that film Team America: World Police? It's funny but I don't like it, It feels like everyone is against you, much like you are from the China Mr. Mao Zedong used to rule ~ Marie to Mei Cloud. The reaction when my parents saw my adoptive parents, they were curious to know them, despite the hatred North Korea has towards USA, what really annoyed Lauren was, she had to go to Koryo Hotel with Danny and Zoe while I got to stay at my parents house, my mom and dad were glad they treated me well, I talked to them about one South Korean boy I liked and my parents said, they could only speak Korean "Honey, It's alright, We won't object." The next time, he came along too, he didn't get arrested, You have to be very careful what you do in North Korea, You also need to dress appropriately, I loved my biological parents, I asked them what did they think of my adoptive parents and sister, my parents thought Myles and Samantha were cute, but Lauren to be a nuisance, and mom advised my adoptive mom and stepdad to stay in Koryo hotel while I got a week myself to mom and dad, dad's a DMZ border guard, his voice, it's really hard to take him seriously, because he's like a stud muffin, according to mom, she said that he is so adorable that he doesn't realise how adorable he really is, My mom said "He's so cute, you can't take him seriously." I loved watching this DPRK cartoon where there was a racoon dog and a cat, It was cute, my mom gives me toys, they know I love The Simpsons, and when I told them and showed one episode, they liked it and was completely okay with it, Western culture is very rare in Democratic People's Republic of Korea, but, I heard there is this western film dad likes, UK bought it to us, Bend it Like Beckham, dad loved it, I loved it too, It was sweet! I also loved going to the parks, food shortages are very common, so that's why mom goes shopping alot, my favorite toy was this blue, winking cat that mom got me, the UK people are good people, I also loved the toy plane with a DPRK flag on it ~ Marie telling the Team Terrific 10 about her biological parents. One time in school, I almost died, the bullies beat me so horribly that I suffered internal bleeding and I looked like a Yodok camp victim, I got 4 blood transfusions, when my biological parents heard, my mom was crying, tears of blood, what my dad described, they were angry with the school and sent an angry letter in Korean, It went around Asia and the US before arriving at the school It said "Expel them, or I will launch a nuke! Now! We are the biological parents of Ri Min-Li, or Marie as her adoptive parents call her, Ri Kon-Yung and Ri Ji-Min, Mr. Rutter and Mrs. Lara told us that you had put our baby girl in hospital, If this keeps up! We are taking her back to Democratic People's Republic of Korea!" They were upset, hurt, annoyed, when I went home with the letter and read it out, Zoe wrote a letter, she can write in Korean, the letter said "Greetings, Mr. Ri Kon-Yung and Mrs. Ri Min-Li, I know that you are upset, your daughter is okay and in perfect condition, thank you." Ri Ji-Min was Zoe's pen pal, and we went to North Korea every year to see them. In my own words, I hope both Koreas can be reunited in peace, So I hope the kids in school don't bully me, the ones that have a known dimoplactic relation with the hermit kingdom try to comfort me, my friend is a Chinese boy named Wei, he's nice anf funny, and this South Korean boy, my love interest, he cares for me, sometimes, when our dads our working at DMZ, they ask how me and Andrew our doing, I am allowed to go to both Koreas, some people in South Korea are really nasty and some just stare at me, the times me and Andrew meet is the DMZ, which is bordered between North and South Korea, our fathers can't speak to eachother, but my dad uses Korean sign language, so they use us to send messages, my dad just averts his eyes when speaking to his father, Park Kwang-Sun, and also, do not take pictures of North Korean soldiers, especially dad, the last time a tourist took a picture of him, he freaked out and just screamed, his exact words were "WEAPONARY!" then a North Korean officer told him to delete the photos and kindly notify that my dad hates getting his photo taken by tourists due to fears of being exploited. ~ Marie talking about Korean reunification Do not take pictures of North Korean soldiers, reason? North Korean soldiers are very camera-shy and do not like to have their photo taken, also, I am not considered a defector, I am only considered one If I lose contact with my mom and dad, and the pros is I get to see my parents, cons are, If you visit Japan then go back to North Korea, you're screwed, so, If we are going to Japan, I keep it secret, my dad and mom don't hate Japan, my dad loves live fish, or sushi, it's actually rather safe to travel to the North, but don't do anything stupid, like insult the Eternal President Kim Il-sung and Dear Leader Kim Jong-il, insult the government, complain about its human rights, yes? My mom and dad try to make North Korea look happy for me, even though North Korean TV is just propaganda, the characters in it are so cute, it's hard to take it seriously, my parents, they just don't care, we go to waterparks, my dad and mom had me after they graduated Kim Il-sung University, mom was more outgoing and happy to have non-Koreans in North Korea, even Southerners! While my dad is more shy, even though his poor English, he can say "Hello", "Goodbye" "Welcome to Nothern Communist side", my adoptive parents are not allowed to explore the entire country, it's mom that takes me outside Pyongyang, even near prison camps, Guards usually wave at me, smiling, they are happy to see me in the fatherland, my dad hates going outside Pyongyang and just cannot tolerate it, he experienced trauma from visiting Hoeryong and Yodok, he sleeps when me and mom are visiting outside Pyongyang, one funny moment when me and dad were visiting DMZ, was one of the South Korean soldiers started singing Thrift Shop by Macklemore and me, dad and a couple of North Korean soldiers tried hard not to laugh, then we ran behind a building and gently breathed in and out, and one, you are not allow allowed to wear demin jeans, to them, it is a sign of the U.S Imperialists ~ Marie about North Korea You'll be stronger....... You'll be the one laughing at them....... Just you wait...... ~ Marie comforting Jong-un Cap after she found him crying in the bathroom. In propaganda produced by North and South Supernannya, it is hard to tell if they deciptions of Ri Dae-Jung or Toshio Samo, Toshio Samo was a doctor of the military and head of the Medical base, but he was hardly public, even in Supernannya, Ri Dae-Jung was a high-ranked prison guard who working in all 5 camps, Camp Minister, and one of the Union of Koreans commander of the North side, but did not achieve the same South Supernannya notoriety as Ri Min-Li, Toshio, or Mei did, he killed less people than Toshio did, it is often to difficult to discern specific Japanese or Korean characters in wartime Supernannya posters either Toshio or Ri Dae-Jung, or in fact, a generic Japanese or North Korean military figure, both males were Asian, Toshio being Japanese and Ri Dae-Jung being Korean, North Korean to be specific, were under the age of 16, and most familiar photographs of both males show them in military uniform, Ri had his hair covered by a peaked cap, but since most male Asian characters were pictured with peaked caps that covered their hair, and most others wore Asian military headgear, such as People's Liberation Army, Korean People's Army, Imperial Japanese Army and Korean Armed Forces, you name it, this trait is not very helpful in idenfication ~ Marie about Supernannya propaganda. Oh my Kim Il-sung, Ri Dae-Jung, do you always overwork? ~ Marie questioning her male Another counterpart overworking and forgeting to eat. When I bought the six girls that almost killed me over to North DMZ, My dad, glared at them, and he refused to talk to them, he kept his arms crossed, I never seen papa that mad, he then tried to hit one of the girl's parents, but was stopped by Zoe, he was so upset the way they attacked me, papa held me tight to him and I held his hand at all times, he loved the feel of my hand on his, he was nice to my classmates, but wasn't nice to the girls, my dad hates his Kim Jong-Il and Kim Il-sung lapel pins touched and he covers the left side to stop people touching it, my father, I had many devices he was unfamiliar with, my father has to have permission to send messages and phone calls from North Korea to the U.S, my dad didn't speak English, and those girls didn't speak Korean, nor understand it, but I translated everything he said, my father has chopsticks that were carved from the femur of my grandfather, who died in the North Korean famine while dad was in grandma's womb, one of them put the chopsticks in her mouth, leaving him horribly offended, he got his wife, who could speak some English, and wasn't fluent in it, and my dad issued a bet, that bet? "Get the heck away from my daughter or my wife will shoot!", those girls never touched me again, leaving my papa pretty smug ~ Marie's story on why the girls who almost killed her never touched her again It's not my adoptive mom and stepdad you have to apologize to, it's my biological parents you have to apologize to, I want a sorry note and and essay explaining what they have done written your minguk nom daughters by the next time I go to DPRK with Zoe and Danny ~ Marie to the parents of the girls that almost killed her Keep in mind, you are entering the most reclusive and one of the most anti-American nation in the world, careful, please ~ Marie to her adoptive family When oemma was pregnant with me, she went into labor, 6 weeks premature, she gave birth in her uniform, appa was nervous, she delivered the baby safely, I lived in a house in Pyongyang and I can still remember where my parents lived ~ Marie on her parents. Chosŏn-in, not Hanguk-in ~ Marie to Antonino Hudson while he and his familt are visiting. You're not my eomma, don't tell me what do! ~ Marie to a weeaboo after demanding her to give her the Law doll Andrew gave her. Conversations Marie: "Eomma! Eomma! Look, the girl's dressed weirdly!" comes up to her Marie: "What happened to her hair mom?! Ri Ji-Min: "" (Translation: That's nice, dear) Weeaboo: "That kawaii doll, I want it, give it to me." Marie: "No, My doll, my friend gave it to be for Christmas." In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears on the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, as one of the guests for Reicheru's birthday party. In Supernanny: Theory Smash Brawl In Supernanny Mysteries Friends *Andrew Tinnings ~ born in South Korea. Later her husband. Trivia *Her favorite fast food restaurant is Chick-Fil-A (even though it didn't originate in Korea), despite Laura disrespecting her opinion on the restaurant, claiming that it kills chickens, which is her favorite bird. *Her religion is Christian in America, Juche in DPRK * In Christmas 2025, she received a gift card to Chik-Fil-A, The Simpsons Movie HD DVD/Blu ray, The Simpsons Season 17 blu-ray, The Simpsons Season 13 * Her dream is to visit Universal Studios and ride The Simpsons Ride * her favorite bird is the sparrow, she calls it a bird of undying beauty * her favorite video game is The Simpsons Game * she hates racism, prejudice and sexism * her favorite App game is The Simpsons Tapped Out * Her favorite foods are donuts and apples * Her favorite movie is The Simpsons Movie * Her favorite dish is Pyongyang style-cold noodles, a popular dish in North Korea * The reason why she is living with the Lara-Rutters is because her own biological parents have been threatened by the Taliban to kill her and her father having no parental skills alongside his wife, he and her are still alive and are friends with Zoe and Danny. Future She works with Andrew Tinnings in college. After graduation from college, the two are married and live near the DMZ border in a villa near Daseon-dong, they have two children, Park Mi-Cha, age 8 and Park Yong-il, age 7, both of them work in the DMZ, Marie being a part-time North Korean border guard and tour guide and her husband part-timing guarding the border on the south, when alone, they kiss and hug, on some occasions, they often bring their children along with them, Yong-il also had a DPRK and ROK flag while Mi-Cha's bag has a DPRK jet and a ROK jet on it, the family also have a PS4, Wii, and many western things, due to the village having South Korean policies, yet the children are taught to hate the US, but they show more fascination than fear, as she teaches them about the good Americans and the bad Americans. Category:Pre-teens Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People from North Korea Category:People adopted from North Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from North Korea Category:Children adopted from North Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from North Korea Category:Girls adopted from North Korea Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2015 Category:People born in September Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Girls from Ohio Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Bully Victims